alone inside of us
by gary loves sporks
Summary: confusing but it has potential! almost complete, i swear
1. Awakening

Ok, this is my first fan fic, and I absolutely love this story, BUT I LOVE ZUKO THE MOST! I support aang/ katara, and whatever else, but I think zuko has a really great story, and I think he deserves some loving.

On with the fic! (Flames accepted, fire amuses me.)

Zuko lay awake in his room, his sanctuary. Soon uncle would awake him to train. Training was necessary to find the avatar, to come home again.

He sat up and looked out the window of his cabin. Today the icebergs loomed over their ship, and the conflict with the avatar lay active in his mind. He had gotten away, and the exiled prince had felt stupid for losing to a 12 year old. A whole four years below him, and he had managed to get away, along with those two water tribesmen.

He shook his head and tried to forget why he was out looking for the avatar in the first place. He tried to forget why he had battled commander Zhao, and where he would be right now if uncle hadn't seen Zhao's attack.

Uncle. Right, time for training.

He looked in the ornately carved mirror, and scowled at his own reflection. He had been luckier than most of his shipmates, as quick as the boat moved, they could not escape bouts of malnutrition. The wind blew in from an overhead draft, and he pulled on a training outfit. He fitted it tightly around his waist and left the quickly cooling room to the frigid deck.

leave Zuko's POV

Uncle had already been waiting, and Zuko was surprised he had not waken him. The chill, crisp air relaxed his lungs from the stiff air of his own quarters.

Uncle had prepared strong tea, and was amusing himself with a game.

"Prince Zuko, so happy to see that you have awoken. I trust you had a peaceful rest?" a/n: how redundant

The teenaged prince inwardly shuddered. Uncle did not know of the dreams he possessed. Nor would he ever.

"Yes, Uncle Iroh. I am prepared for training."

Uncle sighed." You are always ready for battle, and I am surprised you have not realized it won't help to quicken your efforts. If you find the avatar, by then he may have already stopped the war."

"Which is why we will train harder, and look harder. He cannot hide forever."

"Of course, your excellence, but why cant you stop to enjoy the scenery? My game will not last long."

Zuko smirked, seeing where uncle was going with this. "No, it won't" He stood in position, and uncle sighed, he felt he could've won this one, and his tea was no good cold. Sometimes the only benefit of being a firebender was to heat up his tea, which he always needed after heavy usage of his powers, which was often, at his old age everything felt like too much, and Zuko was no exception. Always ready to fight, Uncle did not see how someone could live thinking of the next attack.

He used to think Zuko would lighten up about the avatar, but ever since his exile it had been the only thing on his mind. The only way to win his fathers love, affection, and acceptation. At least, that's what Zuko believes will work.

Yay! Sorry for the short chappie, I really have no clue what im doing ;) . hey pretty pleez be nice and review!...or be evil and read it anyways!


	2. Ideas fill my head

ALRIGHT! I'm on a roll! Mmm. Buttery rolls.(no sick meaning implied, although I'm occasionally surprised about what my won mind can have to say)  
So hungry.

* * *

Chappie two!

Commander Zhao was not a very happy man. Even though he could stand losing a battle to the exiled prince, he did not enjoy the idea that he could find the avatar. The more impossible it seemed the more reward Zuko would receive for the capture.

But he smiled at the plan to steal the glory. So _simple_.

* * *

Zuko stood expectantly waiting for uncle's next move. The old man had proven to be agile that morning, and Zuko wished he had chosen to eat a larger breakfast than the dry jerky. As Uncle leapt into a move, Zuko realized he couldn't block it.

He felt inside himself, and found his energy. He closed his eyes, held out his hands, and let out a roar. The oncoming Uncle realized his plan too late, and he was blown into some nearby guards by the flame, who had chosen to watch this particular match, and had just seen the dragon that had emerged from the young master.

They stared back at him with wide eyes.

He narrowed his own and left to his privacy.

He lay upon his bed, pondering the move he had just conjured. He had never seen himself with so much power, and the thought of so much destruction. The idea of using it in a real fight gave him goose bumps. The power made him happy, but he did not know how to control it.

* * *

Under the stars, Katara and Aang watched them glow brightly.

"Aang." Katara said it simply, and Aang had a feeling he knew what was coming.

"Yes Kat?" (Sorry, needed a nickname.)

"Do you- do you think we will make it through all this?"

Aang looked thoughtful; little did she know his thoughts were full of her. .

"I don't know. I don't see how we can know, Katara." He paused." But if you think we might not-"

"It's not that, Aang, but I just want to know how this is going to work? I mean, how can you stop the firebenders? If none of all the other benders put together could do it, why would you be able to?"

Aang said nothing, and she felt that she had hit a nerve.

"I don't mean it like that, Aang, but how can we possible hope to do all this when we haven't even mastered the water element yet?"

Aang smiled, the optimist he was. "Right now I'm just glad it's a 'we'."

Katara smiled at Aang, and whatever they were thinking, they had no idea the other was thinking the very same.

Sokka watched nearby, nearly gagging on his own spit. And although he kept it to himself, his disgust would soon be noticed when his sister returned. He liked the young air bender, but this was too funny.

* * *

Uncle looked into the room of the prince, rather surprised to find he was not there, and neither was his wall.

* * *

Sorry if that was confusing….and short! Sorry, but I'm updating quickly, and the longer the chappie the longer the update. Which would you rather prefer?

Ok, so Zuko ran away, and he didn't even use the door! Yes. He burned the wall down. And don't ask why the ship didn't burn or why nobody noticed.


	3. attempting cliffies

Yay! Another chappie! And you have to remember, I wrote this after only two episodes, so most of these things will be not in the upcoming episodes, so if youre reading this (which I hope someone is) remember that most of this things aren't right, but im too lazy to come back and change them after seeing the episodes.

* * *

Zuko felt the wind blow his hair and he let the pony tail down. His hair flew across his vision, but it made no difference. The flame ball (like the one Aang uses) was controlled by his emotions and thoughts. And right now he wanted to just get away, even if it was only to the skies above, it was great just to feel freedom, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Not since he had been in that battle. He had been sent on a mission, a mission to find wandering tribes, tribes that would easily fall to the power of the fire nation.

And he failed. It had been easy, until commander found it first. Even after weeks of searching, Zuko had fallen to Zhao, who then was promoted to commander.

And Zuko's father was very disappointed. When zuko showed no improvement in battle, he was branded with the exile flame of the fire nation.

And Zuko had been searching for the Avatar ever since.

His emotions brought him to the tip of an iceberg, and he landed, careful not to singe the ice, for steam could attract attention.

He looked around his surroundings and found he was not alone.

* * *

Sokka had a smile on his face, and when Aang and Katara returned holding hands, he couldn't help widening his grin.

Katara narrowed her eyes and Aang looked confused.

"Wow. Sokka's happy and there isn't any food around."

Sokka's smile dropped quickly, but he remained in a happy mind.

"just wanted to say how happy I am to see you too lovebirds together."

Aang, again, looked confused, and Katara choked on her water.

"What's a lovebird? Is it a love for birds?"

Katara looked at her over protective brother suspiciously. "What have you been up to?"

Sokka smiled again. "Absolutely nothing."

And for now they'd have to believe it.

* * *

Commander Zhao looked upon Zuko's ship with eagerness. It would be simple. He would send someone aboard, and when the avatar was captured, he would be notified, and the avatar would be his yet again. But first he had to find someone to put aboard.

And nearby, he saw someone perfect.

* * *

Zentrix was in a depressed mood. Just that morning, her own father had been banished. The tribe was a collection of those who had no powers, and remained neutral in the war. Zentrix herself had lived in her tribe for her whole fifteen years, and they had never been troubled by any nation in any way, and trading was very active with the tribe, called the Rayne tribe. Her own father had been involved with affairs she still couldn't comprehend. Something about a spy, and a very devious plot, something about an avatar. Zentrix never cared much for the outer affairs of the nations.

She took a walk along the iceberg that her village was perched upon, hidden in the midst of the iceberg, carved out and lined with rocks by settlers many years ago. Her mother had been one of them, but she could offer no help to Zentrix anymore, not with so many children to feed and a new husband. This one had no feelings for Zentrix, and once her mother was away, he was cruel to her, and often hit her.

She pulled her dark red hair behind her ears to reveal emerald green eyes.

She looked upon her path and saw a lone figure, dressed in only trousers and his dark hair strewn across his face, hiding it from the rest of the uncaring world.

* * *

Yay! Another chappie! Hope you don't care that they are so short. And yes, this was an attempt for some cliffies, but since I update quickly, I suppose its not much suspense anyways. NO. you know what? I hope you suffer. Ill go write a story on the glorious pecs of kyle swann in neds declassified guide. Unfortunately I have no clue if there is a section for it. :( please review, and gimme a link to where I can find the section!

REVEW, DAMNIT!

Mary is GArY


	4. fluffies

**I feel so loved! Thank you so much, Red Hawk K'sani and Elexandros and **Arekisu**! Yay! I couldn't keep away from writing, so here's the next chappie!**

**...YAY! **

Zentrix stood frozen for a minute, wondering if she should hide. Her tribe was not a fighting tribe, and they could not do much if someone found their hideout. They had no defense, and in such an icy climate, a fight against the fire nation in a giant iceberg would not exactly be... intelligent.

But there was no where to hide, and no where to run. At this time of day there would be no one at the gate to let her in, and she would need to have a key (which she didn't have) to get in.

The boy looked up and she froze. She was not dealing with someone you come across every day. From his nose up you could see nothing (especially not his flame-scar) but from there down she could see he was not a stranger to battle. Scars and welts lay scattered across his chest, but the long marks across his back seemed older, and organized. As if someone had done it all in one beating, and had much anger to give such pain.(See authors note at the bottom)

He saw her standing frozen, and he started to make his way over to her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The commander made his way to the man and Zhao was _almost _surprised when he didn't even look up and drew his weapon.

Smirking, commander Zhao burnt the spear in one swift motion. The man had certainly not been expecting that, and he threw himself at the warrior with a running jump kick. Zhao held his foot in his hand and the attacker sweat dropped. wow, it sounds corny 

"I am not interested in fighting." The commander said calmly and dropped the man. "What is your name, paranoid one?"

He spat on the ground and looked up and Zhao with distrust. "I go by the name Zidane, meaning strong one." He lied.

Zhao thought this, but took it to no mind. If the man thought he was strong, it would do no harm in this mission.

Zidane stood up, and Zhao got his first good look at his new employee. He was stocky and short, but seemed relatively quiet, which was perfect for the job. His hair was cropped short, dark as his brown eyes. He was almost too old, perhaps in his mid thirties.

"So do you like to wander in the nowheres, Zidane?"

He squinted at the inquisitor. "I could ask you the same thing."

Distrusting, dishonest, and ultimately looking pitiful, this would be the perfect guy.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aang had given up on understanding Sokka. It was too... depressing. Instead he took Kat for a ride on his bison. (a/n: sorry to interrupt some fluffies, but that sounded wrong, I know)

They soared through the crisp air, the wind blowing as strong as their heart beats. Kat held on for dear life as Appa brought them through quick turns, fast dips and occasionally a loop or two.

"Appa'a really excited today!" Aang shouted over the rushing air, which Aang did nothing to friction. He enjoyed fast things, and to keep the air calm would be like taking the crash out of penguin sliding.

"And why is that!" Kat was able to shout over her own pulse.

"Because today's the day we reach the north pole!" Aang said with a giant smile on his round face.

Behind him, Kat was not in the same mood. She was happy reach the site for her skills, but she had been having a lot of fun with Aang the past few weeks. What if after he learned water bending with her he didn't want her to go with him anymore? Its not like she was any help with learning fire bending, or even earth bending. And she couldn't remain away from home forever, however much she wished she could. Her farewell to gran-gran and the rest for the tribe was not very formal, and they probably expected her home. She might be needed.

When they landed in an icy field, Aang pulled out a prepared lunch while Appa enjoyed his own of weeds and grass. Kat sat, thinking, and Aang noticed.

"Katara?"

"Yes Aang?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." She said and took a bite out of her fruit.

Aang cocked his head in a concerned way, but decided it must not be very important.

She sighed and decided to ask her very important question.

"Aang?"

Aang looked up expectantly and swallowed his apple. "Y-yes Kat?"

"What will I do when you are training?" she stated it calmly, but she felt worried, and Aang could tell.

"You'll help me."

"How?"

Aang shrug his shoulders, still blissfully unaware of her concern.

"It's just that, Aang, how can I be helping when I can only do water bending? Maybe you need someone who knows more about the other nations, and can help you with your journey. I mean, me and Sokka can't help you, and it's not like you need us."

Aang furrowed his eyebrows. "You're my companions, my friends. I'm not going to leave you because you can't help me become an avatar."

"But what if we are just in your way?"

"Katara." She moved her eyes to him. I'm not going to leave you. And I'm not going to ever want you out of my way." The boy seemed so serious, and Kat couldn't help but blush at his words. "but still I don't think I can-"

Aang couldn't take it anymore. Why couldn't she see that he didn't want her to leave? If she wanted to leave so bad, then she should just leave. Why can she just understand he wanted her in his life?

Suddenly Aang was right over Katara and he looked into her violet-blue eyes. They widened at his actions. he leaned forward and kissed her, and she knew that if gran-gran needed some laundry done, she could wait.

She leaned forward and deepened the already passionate kiss.

YAY FLUFF! Even if it doesn't include Zuko or Sokka :(. Well, I hopes you likied it, cuz it actally took a while to think all this up. Which is why I refuse to correct a very big issue-

Yes. I know zuko didn't have scars all over his chest and back. And yes, I know, im lazy and stupid, and I cant believe I forgot about Zuko topless ().

So yes. Another chappie. I'm wondering if I should continue this story after the new epi on Friday. Cuz since a lot of my crap is way far off, most of it will probably be proved wrong in the episode. :(.

And yes, I know I had to introduce a new character for Zuko, but come on! It was either an OC, Katara or gran-gran!

Mary loves gary (mary is gary :-D )

REVIEW!


	5. authors note

Hey! Guess what I just learned!

Thank you Zhao:

Meet the man responsible for prince Zuko's scar. When commander Zhao declared he'd capture the avatar before the firebender price, Zuko flew into a rage and challenged him to an Agni Kai, a traditional firebender duel. Zhao was too wily for the young zuko then, but will he come to regret sparing the prince's life?

…yea, you can get this by getting their e cards and looking on the back.

Ok, so I'll alter my story :(.

Well, that happened, and Zuko is still looking, as well as Zhao. Hey, and I need ideas for something Sokka can do about aangs and kats relationship! I am so out of ideas for that. Well, ill probably update soon! Yay!

Ooh! Crappies! I forgot to do the disclaimer!

No. I don't own avatar.

And I don't own the pikmin in my head but I like to talk to them anyways.


	6. youre not alone

**I luffs you, my duckies!**

**Crazyloverofboys- **yes. I will keep writing. ;)

**Robinfan**- thanx 4 the enthusiastic review, Jessica.

**Red Hawk K'sani**- I luffs you! You are my most active reader! . two posts for a chappie is fine by me, it makes up for some other coughRobinfancoughcough reviewers. Thankies for the kind and helpful words, my ducky!

**Arekisu- **yay! Me luffs reviews! Keep reading!

**Elexandros**- ...YAY!

**And yes to all. Zuko_ is _beautiful.**

Well, new chappie I guess.

thanxies all! U make me happier than the love from chocolate! ….well:-P almost.

Nope. Don't own avatar, but I don't own the pikmin in head either and that doesn't mean I'm not going to talk to them.

* * *

Aang had certainly never done that before. Had any avatar ever had a serious love before?...Well, had HE ever had a love before? 

Next to him, Katara was smiling, lying on the ground, still happily thinking about what just happened. She knew he wanted her there.

Aang put on his serious face and addressed another subject .Now Kat, I love you and all, and I want you to stay, but about your brother…"

Katara smiled at his joke. "No prob. He wants to leave you anyways."

Aang's face fell.

Katara raised her eyebrows.

Aang, short to the joke, laughed his funny laugh.

Which, duh, made Kat smile wider.

* * *

Zentrix shifted her eyes quickly, and she looked around her. They were in the middle of a tundra, and there was no where to hide. She couldn't disguise herself anyways; he had certainly made it obvious he wished to speak to her.

* * *

(Zuko's POV) 

I saw no harm in it, and I hoped she didn't either. But as I moved closer she showed some fear in her actions. She drew her weapon, an unfamiliar bow and arrow, and she knelt down, preparing to fire with her shaky hands. When I was only a few yards away, I held up my hand in peace.

"I only wish to speak." I spoke calmly and quietly, so as not to frighten the young girl. She lowered her bow slightly, and I moved forward. The bow rose again.

"Please. If I wished to do you harm I would've burned you by now." I drew back my hair and a little flame shot out of my fingers, just enough to make sure she knew who she was dealing with.

Her face dropped, and she dropped the weapon even faster. She stared at my eye, and only that eye, until she gathered her shame and spoke. "You-you're prince Zuko. I would recognize that scar from a mile away."

I could still not define her tone, which would reveal her opinion about me. But I realized I did not mean to scare the girl, so I tried to calm down and create a corny joke to ease the tension. I smiled and raised my eyebrow. "Then why did you not recognize me when you saw 'me'?"

She smiled nervously, glad to see the powerful and uncontrollable exile had not taken harm to her, although she was rather depressed about her own life at that moment, but yet she decided to speak. "What brings you here, your excellence." Zentrix kept her head down, she had probably heard of my temper. It was what had gotten me the scar in the first place.

I raised my one eyebrow even higher and gave her a look. She saw this look and nearly fainted.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry, I didn't mean to question you or upset you or-"

And I surprised both of us by cracking up laughing. She laughed nervously, and then I decided to at least try to keep her out of fear. And no more messing with her head, I guess.

"Please, call me Zuko."

"Right, of course y- …Zuko. Are you in need of food or shelter? I may be able to contact your ship if you want, I have seen it wandering the area these past few days."

I shook my head sadly, my mood fading instantly. "No. No, that won't be necessary."

She had noticed my sudden disposition and decided not to test me. But I decided to talk anyways.

"I cannot focus, with so much stress, even too much power. But its what I have to do, I just needed some fresh air and I guess…" I trailed off, unsure of what I wanted to say or what I was saying at all.

Zentrix shrugged. "Everyone needs some time away from what they are supposed to be. I'm out here today because I'm away from what everyone wants me to be."

We had started walking along a narrow path, and we fell into step with each other as we told exactly who we were, what we were supposed to be, and why we couldn't help but want to be someone else.

Turns out Zentrix was the son of an exiled tribesman, Zidane, and being the eldest, was to take the place of power. She said she was happy that their tribe had some equal rights that allow women power, but she did not know how to rule a heavy populating tribe. She was not even sixteen, and she had fought for her neutrality, but if she did not take the place, her stepfather would take the position, and she would be exiled as soon as he settled in.

I could not relate to her exact problems, I adored power, but there was something about her that kept me listening, and feeling the urge to tell her everything, every little thing.

"I have dreams at night. They are always the same, and they repeat the night I got my scar."

She looked uncomfortable, but I decided I had to tell someone.

"I didn't really know what I was doing, challenging Zhao. I thought I could leash out my anger and prove to my father I was the better man for the hunt. Or at least prove to him I was a man at all. It was two years ago. And to this day I still haven't proven my manhood. I must find the Avatar, it is the only thing that will win me respect. From my father, from my nation."

Zentrix looked concerned. "You're telling me that the only way they can love a prince of noble blood is for you to capture this avatar thingie?" she looked at me with an expression that stated simply, "Bull."

* * *

Zidane was in it for the money. He didn't care for the avatar, and doing jobs like this got him exiled in the first place, but with the money at least he could buy himself some happiness. He had been quickly been sneaked on board by being stuffed into a trunk that was traded for almost the entire ships supply of tea. Without the tea, they would be less alert, and like uncle iroh, he enjoyed ginseng tea.

Naturally they didn't consult uncle on this plan, but the guardsmen had grown tired of the old mans ranting.

* * *

dull ending, i know. :( 

dont give up on me yet!

Well, I..really…have nothing….to say…

Wow.

Well. Review!

Gary is Merry


	7. hiding something?

**Tankies! Tankies all, I luffs the reviewers! luffs you**

**Nope.**

**Yup, that's my answer.**

**Nope, not sane.**

**Nope, not a person (anti person btw)**

**nope this chappie isn't interesting, that's why I spend all day worrying if I should make Sokka and Zuko date. Bwahaha.**

**Nope not into slash. BUT I did hear, thanx u again, that suki, some earth bender is VERY interesting in Sokka. New episode tomorrow! Yay!**

**Nope don't own Zuko…**

**Ok, that was a little too harsh.**

**(yay 4 dorx)!

* * *

**

Aang fell silent as Sokka prepared the campfire that night, mumbling something about squirrels. Katara looked over, a little worried to see the vivacious young boy so silent.

"Aang?"

He looked up from his trance to see Sokka looking over as well.

"Are you feeling alright, monkey boy?" Sokka inquired. Momo crawled up into Aang's lap and Aang pet him absentmindedly.

"Just thinking."

"…Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

Aang ignored his joke and continued to stare at the flames. The thing that had ended everything. His friends, his family, and the highest hope Aang had. That he wasn't meant to be the avatar. He was still a child, and he was the last one of the air benders. If it had been someone else that was the avatar, Aang wouldn't have survived in an iceberg for a hundred years. Now he was all alone. He looked up at Katara and Sokka and knew they meant well. But he needed someone like himself. Someone who knew what his was going through and knew if something could be done about it. He wished for anything that would tell him he could go penguin sledding all day and stare at the stars all night. Monk Gyatso had been right that he shouldn't have been told before he was sixteen. But if he hadn't been told, he would be even more clueless now than ever.

It was all the fire nations fault. They started the war, they ended Aang's hopes, happiness, and fun. He wasn't supposed to be training. He shouldn't even be up this late. But he had to act other than his age. He was- _The Avatar_. He was supposed to be special.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

* * *

Zidane raided the rooms, he might as well get what he could. And these guys had too much stuff in the first place, they were spoiled and wouldn't notice. Jewelry and weapons were abundant in Zidane's pack. He heard voices and he quickly crept under a dust tablecloth.

Two men entered the room. One he had been informed of, and old firebender that was a guardian of some prince.

Curious, Zidane pulled the corner of the table cloth up. (Which is on top of a table, you know)

"…cant even the ship?"

now the old guardian spoke, and the other man appeared to be a guard.

"we do not need to find Prince Zuko. He will return when he is ready."

The guard seemed very upset. "My job is not to wait patiently. I'm here to make sure zuko does his job. When he captures the avatar we will take-"

Zidane heard no more. There was that avatar thing again. What made him so important? Why was it that it seemed like everyone wanted him on their side?

He soon realized he probably just missed his answer.

"…no reason to give away my tea."

* * *

If I don't return, will commander Zhao win? Would uncle tell them all I ran away? Surely they would be looking for me by now. It was sunset, and next to me sat Zentrix, watching the orange glow that highlighted her long, curly hair. She had a small smile on her red lips that gave Zuko the idea she had a secret, or that of someone who had something worthy of being a secret.

* * *

**Sorry I have to cut it super short, but I wont have access to my pc for the next few days.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, AND GIMME AN IDEA! When I come back I will incorporate Fridays episode into my story.**

**Oh man, if I miss the episode because of that stupid trip I'll cry.**

**REVIEW**

**Spork!**


	8. hey i wrote something

**Thank you, my wonderful reviewers!**

**And I luffed to see the new reviewers!**

**Alright! I feel so special!**

**Arekisu- THANK YOU! You is wonderful to me, and I'm happy someone saw my little review.**

**Star wars nut- ALRIGHTY! A NEW READER! I'm so happy, thank you for the inspiration to embarrass Sokka.**

**Nightmare-ferry-onna- ANOTHER NEW REVIEWER! YAY! I LUFFS YOU! And thank you!**

**Vash- TANKIES! NEW REVIEWERS MAKE ME SO HAPPY!**

**Countygirl182- hehe. I'm not the only one obsessed. ;)**

**Gary loves sporks- oh so sorry to hear that. (yes I am messing with your minds)**

**Foxwolfdemon- I LUFFS THE REVIEWERS! Thank you, I feel happy now. :-D**

**Red hawk k'sani- Thank you! You is me coolest reviewer!**

**I really like the sound of a snife.**

**Fox of dark fire- I will! I will! Thank you, I was wondering if they would throw in a character to love Zuko, but no, it has to be an OC.**

**Warrior wolf- yea Aang's twelve, Kat's fourteen. But still, they are cute. Sometimes Kat needs to have fun and be a kid.**

**Elexandros- I luff to see the innocent, not-as-harmful-side of zuko. But like yugioh, the hotter is the one who likes to fight. (firefight scene was beautiful)**

**Arekisu- pleez keep reviewing!**

**Crazy lover of boys- ah yes, the beauty of zuko is the ONLY thing that keeps me writing. AND YOU LUFFABLE REVIEWERS!**

**Alright, well thanks to Arekisu, I know what happened in this episode! Yay!**

**So now we will give Sokka and Suki some fun. Bwahahaha. Unfortunately the description of the epi that I found at tvtome didn't give a very good description of where they left off, and now I have no clue how I'm going to put zuko/Zentrix into this story. I'm sorry, peoples and anti peoples, but I think all I'll be able to do with them in this chapter is have Zuko reminisce on what they had together. (no nothing happened, but I need to make sure he realized how special she is/was.) so that means all I'll be able to do is throw in some Katang fluff and maybe some Zidane stuff. Well, I guess for my lovely reviewers I'll put in Zentrix thinking about stuff too. Who knows! I've been watching some 'mashed taters', 'salad fingers' and other toons today. Like has anyone seen 'numa numa'? Well, that and Bully Loomer. Does ANYONE know who he is? Kyle Swann?**

**So yes, for those who missed march fourth's episode as well, this chappie will be very confusing, and I think I got the story wrong anyways.**

**Lets see, the ship headed towards where they thought the avatar was. He was there, and with a bunch of earth benders who had a fan club for Aang. And Sokka hung out with some chick named Suki who kissed him on the cheek in the end, unfortunately I have no clue what his response was. And Aang and Katara had a bit of a disagreement. Aang was worshipped, and even tried to get Katara's attention, she just tried to tell herself she wasn't jealous.**

**And zuko showed up, they all fought, he lost, they got away.**

**Yup. That's all I know and I think its all wrong. BUT THAT'S WHAT YOU NEED TO THINK FOR THIS CHAPPIE TO MAKE SENSE, OKAY?**

**:….didn't mean to yell, I'm sowwweeee.**

* * *

Zuko sat alone in his room, again; his uncle had still not addressed his absence. Zuko only knew that he hadn't heard of the avatar on that island. In the end it only led in embarrassment and he had to leave the icebergs without an explanation to Zentrix.

But why should he care? Had he missed the chance to get to the avatar just so he could hang out with some girl he didn't deserve his father's respect.

;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';

Aang knew Katara didn't like to see him get so much attention. But she refused to realize that what they had was real!

Katara only wished he accepted that it was real. If he had cared, he wouldn't have been like that to those little girls, including that Koko girl. True, they were probably closer to his age, and he probably liked the attention. Katara furrowed her eyebrows, while her brother tried to avoid the awkward silences they were all giving each other.

Aang hated it that she wouldn't accept it and give him attention; Kat hated it that he would pay her attention, and Sokka was still caught up on Suki.

Zentrix couldn't take it. She couldn't stand he just left her, but her bigger problem was that her mother was all of a sudden a caring, loving, attentive woman who only wanted to know about her.

And it was an act. Her mother, Aerowen, knew she had a problem on her hands. Before, she thought for sure Zentrix would give up the responsibility of being the tribe leader to Aerowen's husband, Zidane. But when Zidane was banished for nearly giving away their location, Aerowen realized that her neglected daughter might not be very happy with her mother, once she became the leader.Zentrix did not like her current husband much, and she knew her husband had no chance of winning. She knew her daughter would not dare banish her, but lately she hadn't been acting like her old daughter much.

Her old daughter was quiet and timid. Her old daughter never hit back and never ever retaliated. Her old daughter did what she was told.

Now it seems Zentrix has finally realized she's a teenager. Now Zentrix was out a lot, and she never told her mother where. True, she never had before, but now she was out every day all day. When she came home there would be this tight little smile and she would look…happy. And Aerowen didn't understand it. What happened to the young girl who was always ready to help? Now she just asked why and gave her attitude. Aerowen knew she couldn't control her life, but she had a feeling someone else was.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Zidane was aware he could've helped. Really, he could have alerted Zhao when the young master had found news of the avatar's location. And he would've appeared there right when the prince was about to fail. Saved the day, the commander would.

Well Zidane didn't care. It was his job to capture the avatar, not to help capture the avatar.

And now he was hiding from Zhao. Well, avoiding him is more like it. Zidane was supposed to meet Zhao every other day, and he had avoided him these past few days. He didn't fear of losing the job; it was his life, more like it.

And now he had a plan. He would pretend to be found in a nearby rock formation, and would ask to stay aboard, paying his way by working on the ship. He couldn't believe how easy it was to work here. All he had to do was look smart and protect that little snob. Well, he would just avoid him, too.

First he had to get _off_ the ship.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Man, I keep introducing too many characters. I couldn't even get Zhao in there. Im going to have to finish someone's storyline, I don't think I can keep control of all my peeps.**

**In case you are as confused as I am and had to read my other chappies again as well,**

**Zentrix- is currently upset at her mother, she hung out with Zuko, she is looked upon to be the next tribe member, aware of Zuko, Aerowen, and Zidane's past.**

**Zuko- ran away for short periods to chill and hang out with Zentrix. Aware of Zentrix, Aang, Katara, and Sokka I guess.**

**Zidane- banished for telling the wear abouts of his tribe, employed by Zhao to capture tha avatar. Aware of Zuko and Zentrix's past.**

**Zhao- aware of the stupid things Zidane and Zuko did, planning to capture the avatar from Zuko.**

**Aang- Likes Katara. What more can I say?**

**Katara- Likes Aang. What more?**

**Sokka- Thing with Suki.**

**I WONT THROW IN ANYMORE. I'm tired. And yes, I know I skipped a bunch.**

**Pleez review. It's my motivation. And no. I did not proof read. Being lazy is pleasurably effortless.**

**So let's throw in some cornyness, kk?**

**Man, my sister can write better than me. And she aims rocks at the ground and misses.**

**Haha**

**If barbie's so popular, why do you have to buy her friends?**


	9. i am so sorry

Sorry, guys. i havent updated in forever and i dont know if i will for a long time.

ive been very depressed, and i can only write depressing poetry.

* * *

Why won't you let me sleep?

And let me put this world to sleep

And let my eyes stop seeing

And let my heart stop beating

Let your heart hear my pain

And let my life be stopped again

Let me stop caring

And let my mind rest from the problems

And the uncaring love from the others

And the hate from those who do care

They hurt the most

That they can't care anymore

But they won't let me solve it, either

They won't let me solve it my own way

And let the world stop today

And let me bring my soul away

And let my mind be saved

And let my world cease living

And let my life be stopped

As I ask you again

It won't be my fault your life stopped

Because I ended my own

Because you let yourself be with me

And you ignored my pain

sincerely,

your friend in need

* * *

sorry guys. ill try to update this saturday or maybe even friday night, i want to see all those episodes again. 


	10. chappie twenty seven

**Ok, I'm updating, only for you luffy reviewers.

* * *

**

She wandered around the iceberg path, watching the small wildflowers pollinated by the big, happy bees. Everything reminded her of what Zuko would've shown her. As they spent more time together he grew more human, sometimes even shy. When they first met, it would've never occurred to her he could be so….luffable. ;). And now he had left, and she could no longer see the tall masts of the dangerous ship.

And now all of a sudden she was looked upon with this odd kind of hope and responsibility that she could not ever offer.

She looked around her surroundings again. Her father and mother were in their tent, doing who-knows-who-cares what. Her younger siblings were supposedly in her care, but she left them with the village babysitter, as she always did. She suddenly ran into a sprint down the iceberg, spiraling down its massive sides until she reached water, hot and out of breath. She popped her hand until water real quick and pulled on a thick twine that been tied to a nearby tree. All of a sudden, from the icy blue depths of the water, a canoe emerged. Turning the small, handmade craft on its side, she poured the water out and dried it with her skirt.

This was supposed to be for Zuko and herself, but that was no longer an option. She wanted to get away, and it wouldn't matter if she couldn't save him too.

She climbed into the raft and pushed herself off into the swaying current that had been waiting for her.

* * *

Zhao was angry. He had almost failed. This, this was why he never told anyone of his plans. When he failed, no one would ever know. And now he had to start all over. His stupid worker had failed, and he was releasing his anger on a nearby iceberg-village that had gotten in his way.

The village was fleeing with no success. The bodies started to build as he let out his unfair rage.

All except one tent. He grew angry that he was not feared and tore the whole contraption down. Inside were, well, a red headed woman and an older man who were busy having fun. The man tried to run, leaving the woman to fend for herself. That got her pretty pissed off.

"You cheap bastard! First you insult my daughter and now this! I'm going to fuckin kill you! Why the hell are you-"

She was silenced when Zhao turned the man to ash. She sat in the mass of blankets and furs, trying to cover herself, staring wide eyed at the firebender.

* * *

I knew I recognized those robes. Those were the same robes that Zentrix once came home around her shoulders. no, nothing happened between those two that went THAT far. She had told this to the strong fighter and now she was aboard his ship, drinking tea in the robes of power that she felt she deserved, after the hardships of being kicked out of her own village, now disintegrated, by her own daughter. Now she would take some power, and some money. She would need the money to live with an even wealthier man once she reached the firebenders house and empire. Perhaps some of this jewelry would make a bundle. She found a bracelet and a matching anklet that were decorating with birds.

Those were my wife's." said the voice from behind.

Aerowen jumped, nearly dropping grip of her robes. She decided to start now. "Oh, well," she glided over to him and fondled with his tunic. "I was just admiring. Why is his past tense?" She asked the last with as much care as she could fake. Which was more than she had ever actually meant.

Commander Zhao flinched, and she realized she had struck the right nerve. "She was caught doing inappropriate things with an inappropriate person." She kept his face pokered, but she had played this game before.

"Did she love you?" She raised.

"No" He saw.

"Does she deserve your thoughts?"

He faltered, eyes blinking, "I guess not."

"Don't you deserve someone who deserves to love you?" She called.

His eyes left her face and wandered to less accusing thoughts. "Y-yes." he folded, and she watched the tears fall with a sad satisfaction.

sorry about the whole poker thing, ideas are hard for someone so simple

Zidane gave up. This place was well guarded, as they were trying just as hard to keep someone from leaving this place to one of happier, friendlier surroundings. Suddenly a hand appeared on his shoulder. He looked up to see old eyes that seemed to understand.

"I think we need to talk."

* * *

**SUPER SORRY! But I can't throw in Sokka, Katara, or Aang cuz I haff no clue what they could be thinking right now. BUT I GET TO SEE IT TOMORROW! SO I CAN UPDATE SOON! And pleez review. Otherwise I will listen to the sad music and get depressed. **

**DON'T GIVE UP ON ME! **

**Scary Mary Gary the Enchanted Gnome **

**(SMGEG)**


	11. moozac

**( i redid this whole thing to throw in some dividers, so it will be different, red hawk k'sani) **

**I luv u guys so much! Seeing your responses in my inbox makes me so happy! **

**Yes, I realize it said twenty seven. It was a joke, ha ha he he hi hi ho ho hu hu. Like id ever get to a twenty seven. It was to lighten the mood from my stupid depression. **

**WHICH HAS GONE INTO HIDING! **

**YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! **

**…. **

**…. **

**…. **

**SHISH KEBAB!

* * *

**

Zentrix had pushed off the shore without looking back. She never would. She didn't know where to go and it wouldn't matter. So she-

* * *

**I CANT HELP IT YOU REVIEWERS ARE TOO AWESOME! I HAVE TO LET YOU KNOW I LUFF YOU! **

**Nightmare ferry onna- MEOW…dude! My angel is a cat! That's cool! Thankies! I luff you! **

**Vash- I know. Im sorry. Weally, weally twuly. :( you're not the only one who told me that. But its my first real update….damn it now im sad…NO ** **GARY****! YOU CANOT BE SAD! ITS FRIDAY! YOU NEVER CARE WHAT OTHER PEOPLE THINK OF YOU ON FRIDAYS!1 **

**Evachan123- see above with less harse tone. Leasties you told me why you were confused ;) **

**Countrygirl182- that's very sad. Depressions suck. You know what you never ever do? NEVER EVER EVER listen to sad suicidal depressing music! So go eat some chocolate! **

**Red hawk k'sani- YAY thank you! And about the poem, I know. But it was on my mind, even though none of it is connected. No theme or mood or whatever. **

**Almost insane- thank you. I can only write good poetry when I'm depressed. **

**Kyden6979- Thank you! I can't wait either! **

**Robinfan- YAY! Thank you Jessica! You is so awesome! And yes….LETS ** **BATTLE**

**Fox of dark fire- don't we all? And thank you for reviewing! **

**Elaxandros- you're welcome for the thanks. AND THANKIES! **

**Star wars nut- had you in my hand and now WHERE DID YOU GO? **

**Arekisu- keep updating! **

**Foxwolfdemon- I hope you didn't forget about me while I was lazy and depressed. sobs **

**Warrior wolf- COME BACK! I love my reviewers don't you love me! I thought that was why you reviewed! **

**Crazyloverofboys- again, I lost lots of reviewers when I got lazy. **

**So if I took the time to respond please NO you MUST review! **

**Ok, back to Zentrix

* * *

**

It wouldn't matter if she never saw any of them again. She was smart, she could handle life on her own.

And she might even find someone.

Well, not just any someone. Someone like Zuko. For now she was convinced that he wouldn't come back, that he had forgotten all about her. Like she didn't mean anything to him.

Well, all she could think was that he had mattered to her and what matters is that she could find him and he would be just like he used to be. Whether he knew he needed her or not, there was a reason they met up every day.

She had loved him, and she was positive he had to have felt something for her. He had been so kind, so different from what anyone in her tribe could tell her about the young, exiled prince when she asked them oh so casually.

* * *

(I wrote the rest of this chappie listening to Blink 182's 'I miss you')

Aang and Katara were promised meat by Sokka.

So they had been sitting there for hours, in an almost awkward silence.

Katara looked at the grass prospering at her feet. She had never been in a place so green. The trees were tall, the flowers abundant, all in wondrous colors that you could never hope to see when you live in a world of ice and coldness. She had learned to be mature and serious, and next to her sat the young man who was going to show her the world and teach her to have fun again. More fun than she ever had, even before she was expected to be an important tribe member. She had chosen to take her life seriously when her parents left her and her brother to watch over their tribe. Technically, they had failed, as now they were out wandering in forests, riding bisons and avoiding danger.

It _was_ the most fun she had ever had.

"So, Katara, how about tomorrow we go chase some monkeys? I hear if you follow them they will show you their house and trees and lots of edible flowers and-"

Katara jumped on him and silenced him. He was the cutest kid ever.

* * *

(still listening to 'i miss you')

Am I now to wander these waters forever? With no clue of where he could be next, I am left to my room to study and train. But with no mentor or partner, the latter is pointless. Uncle has disappeared, and I think it may be because of what I had done to him. Perhaps he is trying to figure out why he had chosen to leave him to wander around with a girl. Of course, he didn't know about Zentrix. No one could.

No. I mustn't think of her. Although it may have been a few months, it felt like years since I had seen her. She was my best and only friend, i let her understand me. And she had done the same for me. We just connected, and I told her everything about me. Every dream, every problem, every moment I am not obsessed of the avatar, I am thinking about her. Her smile, that funny little way she laughed, and the way she actually made _me_ laugh. It had felt so good to laugh. And for once it had not been at another's expense. It was not often I took joy in something that was not to benefit myself. Such as finding the avatar, which I was convinced would earn my fathers respect. But after her, I wonder this.

Someone could love me, and I didn't have to do anything to cause this. I didn't have to win a battle or buy them something, or even have to collect my appearance so that I am respectful.

So I said it was a laughter that had not been to benefit myself. But she was the best thing that had ever happened to me. Surely she was worth everything. Surely this was how my father had loved my mo-. I stop myself, for the thought of my mother is even more painful than to think of the possible love from Zentrix. My mother was banished for dishonoring my father, which men in the firebender tribe do often. That is, find fault in a woman. Even when they are cheating on them anyways.

This were just some of the ideas that had taken over my trained thoughts. Of feminism and equality, of fairness and respect, of love and care. Zentrix cared a lot for many people, many that didn't love her back. She gave so much of her heart, and she always forgave, and she was always stabbed in the back the moment she said they were forgiven. They angered her but she couldn't stand to not love them, to go the day without being able to think of them. They broke down sobbing and she leant out her heart again. Then they asked her for another favor and her heart was beaten, taken for granted.

And I had done the same thing. I had broken her soul and she had cared for me, hadn't she? If she had, she would now consider me just like her mother or one of her fathers. If she hadn't cared for me, I hate to think of how kind she was to every other creature that ever entered her life.

I left my room quickly knowing exactly what to do. Just around the corner uncle stood next to a portly man with dark hair and dark eyes. The man looked relieved, and also looked like he hadn't bathed in a few days. I was ready to turn up my nose, but I held back. I was about to inquire, but there were more important things to do.

"Prince Zuko, this man, Zidane an I, we have much to tell-"

"Back to the icebergs, there is work to do."

When uncle only raised his eyebrow, I lied. It wasn't nice, but I would make it up to him. I would make it up to her, to everyone.

"I have heard news of the Avatar." Oh how I wish I would never have to care for that word again, and I hoped someday I wouldn't. And for now I knew that Zentrix mattered more, and that to let uncle be ignorant of this revelation was of no matter.

* * *

(now i am listening to evanescences imaginary')

Aerowen was angry. This man was but a poor warrior, with no love and no money! She lay beside his snoring figure in the small cabin bed, covered only by his sweat arm and a weak blanket.

She sat up and dragged herself off the painful bed, pulling a random sheet over herself.

She walked to the deck and saw a few men, still up cleaning, blushing at her state.

"Evening miss."

It was _not_ evening, and it was not pleasant, either. She saw the rays of the dawning sun on the craggy shores and wondered what the hell she was doing. This large ship was only for cargo and cabins, it was not elegant or anything that she wanted. She wanted to feel royal and important, for it felt that everything she had at the moment was a lie, or more likely a joke. She let the door to his room open so that he would awake and hopefully realize how much of an idiot he was for treating her so poorly.

She walked down to a small kitchen and grabbed a knife. She lingered to an empty deck with the sad yet hopeful glow of the sun washed herself clean. But her thoughts were angry and confused. Confused if her life held any more purpose, if she would get what she wanted, if she deserved everything she got and, more importantly, what she wanted. She fingered her wrist, finding old scars. Looked at the dagger and saw a familiarity from long ago, from the last time she had these thoughts. The last time her parents had beaten her. Oooh, it must have been when she was but 16, when she was to have her first child. That was the last time, and it was because after that she was never alone enough to feel depressed or suicidal. She always had a needy hand tugging at her tunic for help, for survival. She was always needed, and she always wanted out of it. 

And here she was, holding a dagger, wondering if she could ever find someone who needed her. Not wanted her, she had had too many of those. She learned there was the biggest difference between the two, wanting and needing. Her children needed her, but they never wanted her. Her lovers were only cupiditas lovers, she never had a charitas lover.(see a/n) They never felt they needed her, and this was obvious when they treated her poorly. Not like Zhao, no, he just couldn't give what she wanted. But the men who abused her mentally and physically, she couldn't take anymore of them.

She also thought of what she just said. That her problem with Zhao was that it wasn't what she wanted. Perhaps she grow to need him, and perhaps he would realize she wanted to be needed.

She smiled, and dropped the dagger in the warped wood so that it stood stuck upright, and it would certainly take something very strong to make her pull it out again.

* * *

**Ok, I write waaaaaaaaaaaaaay more when im listening to music. And who knew I could write so much about being depressed? **

**Luckily, im still not depressed. So yay!**

**I based some of the internal conflicts in here on my friends, especially the suicidal slut one. **

**Charitas love- love you have for a brother or friend, a very _caring_ love, like charitas hospital (I think that's what its called.)**

**Cupiditas love- see the word cupid in there? This is sexual love, or just the kind of love that is attraction.**

**And I wrote Aerowen's section while listening to evanescence's imaginary. My favorite part of that song is the weird guitar solo just before she sings 'swallowed up in the sound of my screaming.'**

**Well, I hope this chapter is better than the last, the last one was trying to recover from being depressed so long. Unfortunately I lost alot of reviewers. :( **

**Don't give up on me!**

** Gary the Gnome**


	12. super confusing sry

Thank you guys!

And now I will update, just cuz I luff you so.

I didn't get too many reviews for chappie eleven:( but thank u so much red hawk k'sani and almostinsane!

* * *

(yay more muzac, this was during ben folds five's 'brick')

Zhao awoke to see the bed empty, as it usually was.

He was a lonely man, and it was not often he found anyone. His wife had stuck with him for so long, then she left him for some other guy. Actually that man had looked alot like….

Oh, crap.

* * *

Zidane didn't know what to say. When the old man had found him, he thought for sure he was in some serious shit. And now look at him. He was sitting at a small table, drinking tea and playing a game Iroh had let him borrow.

Iroh had left to speak with his nephew about Zidane's predicament. Zidane couldn't help but tell the old man everything. He looked around the room. It was empty. There were no guards, at least. He decided to look around. There were mirrors and candles everywhere. And weird little bonsai trees everywhere. In one rather large little tree, he saw a holder that seemed to hold a weird collection of pebbles. The pebbles had names on them, and a number on the back. Also nearby he saw a large frame that held pictures and drawings of people….and these also had numbers on them. He looked to the pebbles he had in his hand. He had plenty of time.

The pebbles were put in a formation he could only recognize as a family tree. At the very bottom of the tree, in the last row and middle column, was Zuko. The number, 27, corresponded with his photo, one taken not so long ago, that said Prince Zuko, firebender.

The parents were of no importance, the mother had been banished, disappeared years ago. His father, the king, was a very unhappy-looking man, he held a skull in his hand in the photo. He also found commander Zhao, and his wife, named Marija. This was one messed up tree.

Zidane sat down, confused. He decided to stop confusing his mind with words and looked to the photos. A photo of Marija only confused him more.

It was, of course, Aerowen.

* * *

Zentrix seemed to have been carelessly rowing for weeks, perhaps even months. All this solitude was very lonely. Her mind was no longer thinking of her survival, but only of Zuko. She could not get him out of her head. She was so crazy she even imagined she saw his ship on the other side of that purple iceberg.

…wait a minute.

* * *

shortest and most CONFUSING chapter EVER, I know. Kinda distracted.

So that means Aerowen was Zhao's wife he was with.

And she left him for Zidane.

And now she is with him again.

So Zentrix is Zhao's half daughter.

SUPER SORRY.

I made this so confusing. I WILL update with less confusing chapters I swear.


	13. I AM SO SORRY :

Ok, no reviews :(.

But then again, its been like, less than a day, right?

Ok. I'm ok.

NOT.

But do not suffer because of the fact I'm craving an omelet and we don't have eggs.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Zhao made his way towards the smell cautiously. She was cooking, with a smile on her face and a dark apron over her knotted sheet. (nope, she still hasn't changed)

She looked up and smiled wider. Zhao's heart stopped.

That smile. It _was_ her. His first and only wife, she was caught conversing with another man. Zhao had been very paranoid back then, and believed she must have been cheating on him. Banished, she had told him this.

"You know how you can tell when someone loves you? When they think about you every day, more times than they will ever think of themselves, when even after you don't believe them, they will think of you every single day."

"So it makes sense that I will never think of you again while I'm sure you will think of me every day. For even if you do love me, I don't care anymore. This is not mutual."

She had looked at him with green eyes and he saw pain. She looked at him and saw ignorance.

And now here she was, the love of his he thought of every day, flipping an omelet (a/n: dear god I'm hungry) and making him eat a full breakfast.

(alright, 'I miss you' came on again!)

Was she tormenting him? Did she already know?

But when she sat down across from him with a cup of tea, he had a feeling she didn't.

He wished he didn't either. But.

"Marija."

She jumped. She looked at him with sudden distrust, with sudden fear.

"What- who?"

He looked at her with an almost pitying sadness.

He smiled, ready to burst into tears. He got up and held her shaky body. She hadn't realized it yet.

"Oh my Mapia, how I have missed you."

Now she had it.

"What." She did not ask, merely stated in disbelief. He could not yet tell if she was upset, but he took a risk.

He let her go and stood back. He pulled out his hair and let out a smile. Not a very common smile for such a stern man. "It is I! Daryn! You must remember me!"

She looked at him with anger. "No. Daryn can no longer be known to me. Daryn did not and _does_ not love me. If you believe you are Daryn, then you believe you broke my heart. And you must now believe that I can no longer care."

He only stared, his distant smile fading far from hope.

I am hating this story more and more with every chapter. I want to delete it

She stared up at the ship that had slowed to meet her. Such a large and important ship was to stop for such an insignificant figure.

She lay in the canoe, rather famished and feeling out of sorts. Seems like days since she had food and weeks since she had set foot on land.

She stared up at the crew looming over the side of the deck. This couldn't be real. She was dying, she had to be. Because it was warm, and the sky was bright, and there was an odd kind of relief in the air.

Yup, she was dying. So she laid there for some time, just waiting for the illusions to stop. She had had ones like these before. Once she had sworn she saw Zuko in the trees and when she had chased it far enough it was a monkey.

Pretty cute monkey, actually.

So when Zuko himself stared down at her from maybe thirty feet she only stared back with dead eyes.

'_He's not there_.'

Of course, she wanted to see him again, but she was driving herself crazy by believing she would see him again. And here was the proof, she told herself, as he asked her with much concern,

"Would you like to come up?"

She only stared at the stars, trying to find Susmetuhj. (made up constellation.)

"Then I'm coming down, okay?"

"Zuko," an older voice questioned, "what do you think we are doing here?"

But Zuko jumped off the ship anyways, and landed into her canoe softly as he brought himself down with odd wings of fire.

He used these same energies to cover the small ship with an aura they could not see through.

It was then, when her stars disappeared, that she looked at him.

He looked back at her and smiled the only smile he could give to her-love. But he bit back his lip and tried to remain in character. (As I am also trying to do, he is so OOC.)

"Hi."

"Hey." She greeted back. Fantasies were wonderful, ignorance was bliss.

"I'm sorry."

She looked back, ready to forgive, just as she would her mother or father. Instead she smiled to her illusion, "I love you."

Zuko was taken aback. He just stared, his yellow eyes illuminated by the aura of the embers, floating carelessly around him.

He smiled to her, trying to feel prepared. "I missed you."

"Yeah," she turned her gaze to the unseen stars. "I missed you too."

Zuko ignored her mindless state and smiled again. "Come on."

When she did not react, he bent down to her and kissed her cheek softly.

She turned to look at him. No illusion could do that.

"Lets go make you an omelet." (WANT FOOD!)

She embraced her arms around his neck and closed her eyes, so she didn't see Zuko's moment of shock. He smiled back and carried her back to his ship on burning wings.

Zidane had gotten off the ship just as he saw his daughter in the boys arms. He knew she was protected and now he was going to make it to his village.

Since he was not over protective at all, it is obvious he was not in his right mind. He took a small boat from the cargo and left without notice. His iceberg was not far off, it would not matter if he took forever, he wanted to know why his old wife had been with Zhao. He did not care for her, he hadn't cared for her since she had last loved him, about a week after she mysteriously decided she would accept his offer of marriage.

He couldn't have helped it, she was irresistible, when she had turned him down back at that at that fire nation.

Ok, now it all made sense. When he had seen her and asked her, she was in marriage with Zhao. That was why she said no. and she had been banished for disrespecting…

Oh, wow, it was lucky Zhao hadn't recognized him or else Zhao would've killed him. So, when she was banished, she came to find him. This thought angered him, she had only been with him for the fact she needed somewhere to stay. Many children they had had together, and now he was left with no one. His own daughter didn't care for him much, he betted.

He made his way into the iceberg and saw nothing. Everything burnt to a crisp. Fire nation. But there, in the very midst, he saw new wood and clean cloth. His own tent. His heart raced, for as much as he couldn't love her, he still wanted her to live. He saw flickerings of fiery shadows and he ran, hoping upon hope. But inside were young boys, all attended to by an old woman.

He looked at him.

He stared back, catching his breath.

"Hello, Zidane."

"What happened."

"Fire, fire nation was here. Big warriors, big stuggle. One man, named Zhao, took Aerowen. Your daughter, Zentrix, has not been found. I do not know of the others, either. We are all that is left. The boys looked at Zidane and snickered.

"I have found my daughter, she is safe. What is to happen to this village?"

"Most likely be abandoned. There are not enough people to maintain it. And if I remember correctly, you were banished."

"That's not important anymore! We can get people, people always find us. And the fire nation thinks we are no more, they wont look for us again. As of my wife-"

"She has married another."

Zidane paused but that was no longer an issue.

"Who has also not been found, most likely killed by Zhao when he took her."

"She was the original wife of Zhao."

The woman shrugged. "As you said, it doesn't matter."

"What of ruling this place?"

"If you care so much you should do it yourself."

"Perhaps I will. Perhaps I can gain my own respect."  
The woman only shrugged.

This annoyed him. "Why are you so doubting?"

"I do not let my opinions run wild and take over me."

"So you prefer not to let yourself be heard?"

"I know what I want, that is enough."

so Zidane's story has been finished, too bad

I cant write ANYMORE!

So hungry!


	14. marija and daryn

**Ok, so I am so so so so sorry about the mess up, as those who are faithful know that I was stupid and put**

'**sorry guys' for chapter thirteen.**

**Well, you know how I said I got really angry about the grammar and spelling mistakes? **

**Well, I decided each time I would upload this one document, a blank document, and it had the words 'sorry guys' written on it.**

**So I wrote a new chappie, the thirteenth, erased 'sorry guys' and pasted it into there. In fact, I've been doing that alot lately, see the improvement in spelling and grammar? Turns out if you have a long document it makes mistakes. It even says that.**

**So when I pasted it into there, I forgot to press 'save update changes'.**

**So, yes, thank you you wonderful reviewers.**

**Jag- thank you, the fact you like that, it shows you are random. I like that. ;)**

**Fire wolf86- thankies! Actually I hate myself for trying to throw in twenty cliffies at once. Bwahaha. Hope u didn't get pissed at my accidental chapter thirteen. Actually, yes I hope u did, that means u care:-D**

**Almostinsane- THANK YOU. You rock my socks, I am glad to hear flat out compliments. **

**Bittanybook- ah, the thing I love about this show is that they give villains a good storyline. Keep on luffing zuko! Yea!**

**THANK YOU ALL! I GOT NEW READERS! I AM SO HAPPY! **

**I wrote this part at school so no music. :( **

**But right now it 'pretty boys', veruca salt.

* * *

**

Zentrix never got her omelet, she had fainted as soon as Zuko had landed on the deck. Zuko had looked around at the circled group of guards, feeling uncomfortable with a limp, rather smelly girl in his arms that had randomly started snoring.

He held his head high and sneered at them, then carried his friend, to him hopefully more than that, to his room.

There she awake (fully clothed ;) ) to the steady motion of the humongous vessel. She gathered herself and remembered what had happened the night before.

'It wasn't a dream!' She shouted victory to the little pikmin dancing in her head.

'So ha!' suddenly she was fully aware that he cared, and decided to act like the love struck teenager she was.

Jumping around in but a cloak, she had 'I want it now' from Charlie and the chocolate factory in her head. (ah, pretend it existed, i also have it stuck in my head)

I want a feast  
I want a bean feast  
Cream buns and doughnuts and fruitcake with no nuts so good you could go nuts.  
No, now!  
I want a ball  
I want a party  
Pink macaroons and a million balloons and performing baboons and  
Give it to me now.  
I want the world,  
I want the whole world.  
I want to lock it all up in my pocket  
It's my bar of chocolate  
Give it to me now!  
I want today  
I want tomorrow  
I want to wear them like braids in my hair and I don't want to share them  
I want a party with roomfuls of laughter  
Ten thousand ton of ice cream  
And if I don't get the things I am after  
I'm going to scream!  
I want the works,  
I want the whole works!  
Presents and prizes and sweets and surprises in all shapes and sizes,  
And now!  
Don't care how I want it now!  
Don't care how I want it now! (and now she dies)

She was actually able to sing the whole song before she realized the door had opened.

* * *

**Charlie-and-the-chocolate-factory-with-johnny-depp-combines-him-and-CHOCOLATE- you know my friend has never seen the original movie!(or the new one, duh) he didnt even know what an oompa loompa was. it was sad. we laughed at him alot.

* * *

**

Marija was only able to keep herself from screaming. She had ran from Zhao the moment he realized her anger.

Hell, as soon as she realized how angry she was. She paced in the only empty room she could find. The library, which served as not only a good place for venting but also seemed to hold a supply of journals. Diaries and notebooks, hundreds upon hundreds of entries from Zhao.

Some dating back to when she and Zhao were involved in the happiest times of her life.

Turns out he didn't think they were half bad either.

" _March 14,_

_today I can only hope everything goes to plan. Today is Marija's birthday, and I have planned flowers and a small celebration for-_"

Aerowen could never read things that reminded her of love without crying. She scanned the dates until she found a time she wanted, about a week before he accused her of 'dishonoring him'

"_October –date of which does not matter,_

_For I could never forget the anger that is pulsing within me at this moment. The very thought she has the audacity to betray me with such a man! A simple merchant has come to our great nation, selling trinkets and booo gahs, and not only do I see her conversing with him, she touched the man! In such an impolite way! She gave the man a hug and what more I could never know. Now I have found her conversing with a friend, asking if she planned to tell me. That is, "Are you going to tell Zhao?"_

_To which her simple response was a tinkling laugh and an "Of course not."_

_This has angered me to the point of which I have yelled louder than the gods themselves of commitment. I did not find it necessary to explain myself to her, she knew what she had done_."

This wasn't helping. This only made her angrier, now that she understood his stupidity.She had been to the man to ask her mother about Zhao. Her parents were not yet aware of Zhao. Her daughter had died years ago, her first child, the one she had at sixteen. At that time she had been 22, and she felt it was time she got into touch with her parents again, she did not wish to remain on her parents bad sides forever. The man, Zidane, had been a traveler and had visited her village many times. When she asked him to deliver a message to her parents a few weeks earlier, he had promised to deliver it.

However, when he delivered the message, the encounter that Zhao, or Daryn, had seen, he had told her of her parents death.

The hug and harmful kiss (on the cheek) had been of grief, and he gave her a trinket in return. She decided to give it to Zhao to make it up to him, she had promised he would meet her parents.

But instead Zhao inferred (ASSuMEd), and she had ran crying to her room. And then he decided to accuse her, and she was out of the nation quicker than she could say 'omelet'. (still…..so….hungry!)

Aerowen (if u are still slow, Marija) decided to try one last date.

'_April 12th_

_I have received news from Marija, she has decided to live with the man I saw her with on that rather unhappy day. I have included the letter she sent me through carrier.-_

'**If you wish to know, I have found a place to stay, for as you know I am never to be let within your sight again, and I'm just writing to let you know that if you one day care, I will be safe, happy at best.**

**I still cannot comprehend your actions, but I can easily see that it doesn't matter. You are happy, and that was all I had ever worked for.'**

_So here I am, trying to uncover why she had been happy cheating on me. She had been happy enough then, didn't she understand what her actions would bring?'_

Aerowen was ready to stop when she saw a hastily scribbled note, no date.

'_I have found that she is with children, that she probably does not remember what I did to her. Shall I find her I will get her to understand I'm sorry."_

"I see you have found my thoughts."

Aerowen turned to see a very unhappy face.

He rubbed his neck. "I really am sorry."

Aerowen bit her lip. She didn't have anything to say.

"Since when have you been so hopped up to find the avatar thing?"

"Not long after you left I-"

"When I left? You think you gave me a frickin choice? You think I had meant to get banished? Goddamnit, the man was a messenger!"

Zhao blinked back, ignorant and clueless.

"Remember how crazy you were to get my parents approval? Remember how I hadn't contacted them in years? That man had done it for me! And you know what he found out? They're DEAD."

Zhao could only swallow his words.

"So what now? Are you going to tell me I should've explained that to you?"

Actually, Zhao was about to say yes to that one.

"How? You wouldn't even tell me what got you so pissed! You figured I'd have to know, right? Well tell me this, why was I pissed the last day I saw you?"

Zhao shrugged. "All the things you just said."

"No, Daryn, it was that little thing I told you, remember? How I loved you?"

Suddenly Daryn fell to his knees, his head in his hands.

"Oh, now you can cry. Now you can care."

He continued to cry silent tears.

Marija sighed heavily and rolled her head. "Get up."

She tisked and fell next to him. "Come on. Are you telling me you never thought of any of this?"

He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at her. He said it with complete confidence. "Every single freakin day of my life. I truly did love you. And now you hate me, right?"

"I don't hate you. I hate what you did to me."

He only dried his eyes.

"The problem with people these days is that they are so quick to assume that im mad at them. Hell, I'm just mad."

She grabbed his face and twisted a smile. "You are not what you say in anger. I forget what you say, but I could never forget_ you_."

She leaned forward and kissed Daryn sweetly.

Daryn shook his head sadly.

Marija pulled back.

"What?" she asked nervously.

"Nothing."

She squinted her eyes.

He laughed. Wow, he doesn't laugh much.

"Just that, im not allowed to ever see Marija ever again." He smiled a smile that said he didn't care.

"Well, you're not Daryn, are you."

He looked at her, almost scared at what she might say.

"Nope," she laughed, "you will be….Raphael. And I'll be Analee. And we will never have to worry about anything again."

Zhao still stared. "You're crazy."

"Only when I want to be. Think about it. We can start all over. We can be anything. We can be pirates for all I care."

"Hmmmmmm."

She smiled at him hopefully.

"I'll think about it."

She pouted like a young girl.

He laughed again. "Fine, but you have to do something for me."

"Anything."

"Lets go heat up those omelets."

* * *

**SO HUNGRY-CHEESEBALL ENDING, SUPER SORRY….mmm, cheese**

**ok, I'll be able to finish off Zuko and Katara tomorrow.**

**For now, I need food.**

**I stayed home today for the whole purpose of writing. So go read the other one I posted, it about teen titans if you like that show.**


	15. almost done

**Homework smells bad.**

**I hope I'm able to make this the last chapter. I want to finish it and I have no clue why I started another one.**

**Please, really truly, enjoy.**

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

Zentrix stared as Zuko applauded, a satisfied smile on his amused face.

She fiddled with her hair and gave a small curtsy, trying to remain her cool.

"So, I suspect you have had a peaceful rest?" Zuko looked pointedly at the bed, which was still molded into the curvy form of Zentrix.

"Uh, yeah." They stood there for a moment before Zuko remembered why he had come to find her.

"Zentrix."

"Yuh- huh?"

"Do you wish to remain on this boat?"

"Depends."

Zuko's baffled face gave way that he thought she would not need more info. He was happy just being with her, did she not feel the same?

"On what?"

"If you're gunna be here too." She gave him an obvious-oblivious look like it was the simplest question in the world.

"Well, duh. I mean would you like to stay with me? We can travel and we could work together."

Zentrix pouted. "I hate working."

Zuko laughed and fell onto the bed, she followed suit. "Its not really working, just doing a favor."

"What's the dilio?"

He blinked a few times, confused, and she repeated, "What's the sitch? Deal? What do I have to do?"

"Oh. You remember."

"Oh." Sudden realization across her face. "The whole thing where you think your father will love you if you catch a twelve year old."

Zuko sighed, he had hoped he wouldn't have to go through this. "I know you don't believe it, but that's what he believes. If I find the avatar- who is not just any twelve year old- I will have his respect. In my family respect is all that matters."

"Is that the reason you have never stood against him?" She made her connections, even though she knew he didn't want to hear them. She sat up on the bed, away from his gaze.

He groaned "_Zentrix_, come _on_. You know I would much rather sit here and play games with you but I –"

"Can't?" She finished his pessimistic thought. "Why don't you just try it? See what happens when you decide to try something new. The avatar isn't the end of the world and you-"

Zuko laughed, mocking her. "Yeah he is! To the fire nation the existence of the avatar is the end of the war, and the end of the existence of firebenders that are-"

"Zuko!"

He actually stopped his stubbornness and listened, sitting up next to her.

"You are not just a firebender. You are my best friend, maybe more, and you have to see that you also have a responsibility to yourself."

"You are also forgetting I'm an exiled son and prince with an obligation to get back."

"Why? Why is it so important to waste your days just so you can be in power again?"

"Zentrix-"

"_Zuko_."

They sat there, staring at the other, asking themselves why they started this crap.

Zentrix decided to ask him instead.

To which his response was to pull her into a hug. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too. Its just that-" she pulled back "Zuko, are you going to be looking for this thing your entire life?"

"Not if he is able to get him now." The voice from the door said. The teenagers looked to Uncle and Zuko asked for a moment of peace. Uncle raised his eyebrows at the young adults and said nothing more.

Zentrix took a breath. "Sooo. What now?"

Zuko looked to Zentrix. "Just stay with me for a while. I know you don't want to but just stay for this one."

"Fine."

The prince breathed relief.

"But-" he looked up "and only but, if you don't 'catch him' this time, you have to give up."

"What?"

she smiled at him and played with his hair. "You heard me."

Zuko put his shaking head in his hands. "You will be the death of me."  
"hey, if you don't die, I will."

Zuko looked at her, more confused than ever, and she laughed and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Of course, the young prince pulled her back into their moment of romance and held onto her for a minute longer…or two or three or the whole afternoon. It didn't matter, as long as her face was gazing back at his.

* * *

**blah**

**

* * *

**

Aang ad the two siblings were just settling down to sleep when they saw the ship coming towards the island.

* * *

**Had to stop there, wanted to get the chapter up and so this will take yet another chapter to finish.**

**Hope that doesn't upset you that im going to keep going.**


	16. guys i am so so so so so so so so so so ...

**Ooh. Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. Been busy with crappy homework.**

**In fact, it wasn't until I got red hawk k'sani's review that I remembered I needed to finish this story.**

**Ok, THANK YOU! To every one of my reviewers!**

**Red hawk k'sani- I learned how to make a decent omelet! I rock! I'd like to thank u for your active reviewing! luffs you**

**Kyden6979- tankies:-D I'm glad you like my story! (YAY) thank you again!**

**Loves winged dark angel- thank you! I luv you for luving my 'art'.**

**Silver star sorceress- thank you! I think my story stinx, but that's just me. ;) THANK U FOR REVIEWING.**

**Almost insane- thank you, I hope you will read another story of mine if I post another one. Grown kinda lazy.**

**Brittanybook- thank u always.**

**Jag- if ure still reading thank you!**

**Fire wolf86- thank you 4 reviewing and I hope you enjoy the ending…cuz I don't really know what it will be. O.o.**

**Vash- I know they are confusing, im sowwy. :(**

**Foxwolfdemon- thank you! You are so nice! **

**Nightmare ferry onna- thank you for reading, and as always, THANK YOU.**

**Evachan123- thank you for reviewing!**

**Countrygirl182- thank u and I hope u keep reading.**

**Robinfan- Jessica I hope u are still reading.**

**Fox of dark fire- keep reading and thanx 4 reviewing.**

**Star wars nut- ok, thank you and I hope I didn't lose you as a reader.**

**Arekisu- pleez keep reviewing. :( I haven't heard from you in forever.**

**Warrior wolf- again, I think I lost you as a reviewer. :(**

**Crazy lover of boys- ANOTHER LOST REVIEWER. :( :( :(**

**Elaxandros- yet another lost reader.**

**And that's all.**

**This is the end. (im praying. This is alot to do. Ill maybe write another one next vacation. And if you give me 70 REVIEWS I will throw in at least a five hundred word epilogue. At least.

* * *

**

Zuko spent the entire night training, keeping the old man up to many hours, who tried to get the boy to leave him alone by asking him many questions about Zentrix. When the old man questioned of her virginity Zuko finally gave up and left to take a shower. (actually I have no idea how they bathed. Saying he washes in a tub just seems too….immature for a boy of such power…sponge bath, perhaps? ;) )

When he returned he found Zentrix, still up.

She sat on his bed, which she was taking temporarily while Zuko got a smaller cot. Zuko walked over to her and sat next to her on the cushioned bed (which had only gotten like that once Zentrix insisted that a comforter does best.) She was writing in some sort of diary, which she quickly put away and smiled at him.

"Why are you still up?" Zuko spoke to her.

She shrugged. "Waiting for you."

"Why?" (aww, we all know where this is going, right?)

"Just cuz."

"Yuh-huh." She glared back at him playfully and faked a yawn. She fell back onto the bed and looked up at the warped ceiling boards, etched with scorch marks from accidental bursts of firepower. (bwahaha so wrong but why would that be over his bed? ;) )

He twisted himself so that he looked right into her blissful face. "Why are you so happy?"

"Cuz even if you don't catch this guy I get to spend time with you."

Zuko raised his eyebrow. "What if I do catch him? I'll be respected by my father again."

Zentrix sat up, disrupting his thoughts. "But then, wont you come to see me?"

"Why would I?"

'_What? No! this isn't supposed to happen! No! he's supposed to love me! What the hell!' _Zentrix thought this and was about to speak her mind when he interrupted her sad, angry thoughts.

"I mean, won't you want to move into the kingdom with me?" He gave her a smile, he had been messing with her head again, he had understood exactly what she was going to say.

"You mean, like, be cooped up in a building all day?"

Zuko didn't answer, true, he hadn't much fun back home. Not like their was anything like what they had, exploring nowhere so they could find a field of flowers so they could collapse in them and rest from the rest of the world for a few hours.

"Yea, I guess."

Zentrix noticed the sudden depression in his voice and knew what he wanted to say.

Knowing what they really meant, despite what they said, would be a gift that would come in handy.

* * *

**I am soo sooo soooo sorry! But I must stop here, it will take absolutely forever to update! So I have to do short chapters! I am so so so so so so so sorry, I know you will never forgive me. **

**SUPER SORRY! DON'T KILL ME!**


End file.
